


Greek Fire

by merryghoul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity has some ideas for arrows Oliver can use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greek Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalisgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalisgirl/gifts).



To pursue the list his father gave him, Oliver knew he needed arrows.  Special arrows that did special things like whatever the _Daily Star_ wrote about what things Batman used to pin some bad guy in Gotham City.  Those kinds of things.  So when he got back to Starling City, he decided to make his own arrows: the standard arrows that did nothing, exploding arrows, arrows with recorders on them.  Whatever type of arrow he thought he needed, he made a note of it in his head and then made it.

Diggle didn't care about Oliver's arrows when he started working with Oliver in the warehouse.  He was fine assisting Oliver in his schemes whenever he needed it.  Diggle joked one time about the arrows: "Hey, Oliver, what do you call these things?  Trick arrows?"

Oliver looked up at him.  "They're just my arrows, Diggle."

"You have any plans to add a bazooka to one of those arrows?"

"No, Diggle.  How can you even attach a bazooka to an arrow?  Do you want me to limp around Starling City?" 

So, for a while, Oliver was left alone in the creation of making his arrows. 

Then Oliver was forced to reveal his identity to Felicity, and in turn, Felicity joined his team.  Naturally, Felicity learned about the existence of the arrows.

"What arrows _don't_ you have in your arsenal?" she asked Oliver one day as he was tinkering with one of his arrows.

"Do you need to know?"

"You have exploding arrows, arrows that record things, regular arrows.  And somehow you know exactly which arrow to shoot at someone."

"And?"

"Maybe you need a few more arrows to go inside my quiver."

Oliver looked at Felicity.

"I meant _your_ quiver."

"I'm fine, Felicity, thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Felicity went to her computer.  But it wasn't to sulk.

 

Between hunting down the people on Oliver's list and helping others not on Oliver's list, Felicity designed arrows on her computer.  Oliver and Diggle didn't notice Felicity making the arrow designs—they were usually busy doing something else in the warehouse. 

She came up with a few silly ideas at first.  A diamond-tipped arrow sounded nice at first—it could go through glass if Oliver needed it to go through glass to get his target.  But diamonds are expensive, and it would take several millions to continuously make diamond-tipped arrows.  Not to mention someone would eventually be tipped off to Oliver and his team acquiring diamonds for arrowheads.  Then there was the harpoon arrow.  When would Oliver need to shoot an arrow in water?  It wasn't like Oliver was a vigilante that fought water under the sea.  The idea of such a vigilante would be hilarious.  She even considered an oven arrow at one point, but what would anyone do with an oven arrow?  She had heard that Oliver could make an extremely hot chili that few people could actually stomach, but Oliver would be the only person that could even use the oven arrow.  She knew she couldn't cook well, and if Oliver used the oven arrow for anything, it would be for that chili.  She wanted to be alive the next day. 

 

Felicity gave Oliver a few print outs of her arrows after she was done with the arrows she was satisfied with.

Oliver looked up at her.  "What are these?"

"Arrows."

"I don't need help in making arrows."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Felicity, I'm sure."

"But these are Greek fire arrows."

"Why would I need a Greek fire?  Do I look like I'm going to jump in water, shoot arrows and call myself Aquaman?"

"I mean, it's not like you'd shoot the arrows _at_ someone.  But what if you needed to stop someone and you couldn't destroy a building to stop their path?  That's when you need a Greek fire."

"What's in it?  I can't use this arrow a lot."

"Exactly.  I've engineered the arrow with a lot of chemicals so the fire can't be put out easily.  It's not good if you don't want a fire to burn all the time."

Oliver shrugged.  "Actually, the more you talk about this arrow, the more I'm intrigued about it."

"It's made from calcium oxide and sulfur.  You can get those things without arousing suspicion, right?"

"I could.  Felicity, this is a really good idea."

"Thank you."

"What about this one?"

"It's a tear gas arrow.  This one's easier to explain than the Greek fire arrow.  It's an arrow loaded with tear gas.  Of course, this might require you to back away before you ruin your mask."

Oliver nodded.  "I like this.  Better than the Greek fire arrow."

"Does that mean that you'll start using it?"

"I still prefer to use my own arrows.  But we'll see."

 

The Hood found himself facing someone not in his list in an abandoned building somewhere in Starling City.  It wasn't someone else he had tangled with before, either.  Just an ordinary hoodlum with a semi-automatic pistol, that was all.

The hoodlum tried to shoot at the Hood with his gun.  He wasn't a good shot; he kept missing the Hood.  It didn’t help the hoodlum that the Hood was able to duck his poor attempts at shooting quickly and easily. 

The hoodlum started to run away from the Hood.  That was when the Hood pulled out his arrows.  He fired a couple of arrows to warn the hoodlum, intentionally aiming at the hoodlum but missing, but the hoodlum ignored the warning arrows.

The Hood was forced to shoot one of his special arrows.  He left the scene as fast as he could.

The arrow zoomed in front of the hoodlum.  The hoodlum, startled by the arrow, stopped.  The arrow expelled gas.  The hoodlum grabbed his eyes in pain and fell to the ground.   

Eventually the cops found the hoodlum.  They were reluctant to admit the Hood had helped them capture this hoodlum, but they were grateful for the help nonetheless.

Diggle and Felicity were able to monitor the tear gas arrow from a distance.

"I'm impressed he even took on your suggestion, Felicity," Diggle said.

"One day I'm going to be beside him."

Diggle was confused.

"I mean, I'm going to be by his side.  Again.  Not in a sexual way."

"I get what you mean, Felicity."

"I think I get what I mean too."


End file.
